


Every Time I See You

by Skelitzel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: G's surprisingly nervous about confessing, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, either kind ;), he's never really been a fan of 'love', if he only knew how you felt too, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: My soul smiles...~~~G's always been used to people falling for his charms, and keeping them at a distance from his true feelings. But now after meeting you, he’s realized he feels something more whenever you're near. But he can't voice these feelings, because if he does and you reject his feelings, he'll lose a very dear friend.





	1. Chapter 1

The soft pitter-patter of raindrops against the thin umbrella brought a sense of nostalgia to his soul, memories of many evenings trekking through Waterfall, losing himself to thoughts along the river banks. If he heard the timid whispers around him, questioning why a skeleton was walking down the street so casually, he made no effort to show he heard. No, not right now. The rain… oh the rain reminded him of such happy times from his youth, albeit there weren’t many.

His footsteps were muted by the water on the ground, his individual steps drowned out into a medley of splishes and splashes with all the others around him. Hypnotic in a way, so methodic in its irregular repetition. His eye sockets lidded slightly as his soul began to match the rhythm of the rain, feeling it to his very core.

Before long, he was at the library, chuckling to himself when he read the sign. If only he could’ve convinced them how to “spell” it correctly too. He stepped to the side, not wanting to block the sidewalk. Some humans were still so… odd about being near monsters.

He tilted his skull back, watching the rain as it fell. Probably not the best choice, for with the peaceful rain came oppressive storm clouds that blocked out the stars he always ached to see. He grit his teeth, his soul starting to thrum faster while he reminded himself that even though he couldn’t see them, they were still there. Real stars. Not just glowing stones one would throw away their wishes to.

Great. He reached up to clutch at his sternum, clutching the umbrella handle tightly in his hand as fears of being trapped with no end in sight began to resurface within his mind. Dammit. He was already nervous, and now he was starting to give himself anxiety. What kind of idiot-

“G?” Your soft, puzzled voice snapped him from his thoughts even quicker than they had formed. He sucked in a breath, standing up straighter and turning to face you as you asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Well I…” his voice broke briefly, but he managed to hide it with a suave grin, “I saw on the news it’d rain tonight, and I figured you would’ve been so caught up in your studies you wouldn’t know.” He leaned down a bit to gaze into your eyes, finding the same comfort and warmth he felt from the sun just being near your soul. “So I thought I’d stop by and walk you home.”

“Oh,” your cheeks turned such a cute shade of pink when you responded, “wow, G, that’s so kind of you, thank you.” Your smile could easily banish any storm clouds, and he straightened when you stepped closer, your sweet scent teasing his nasal cavity. “You know me way too well! If the library didn’t kick me out I’d end up falling asleep there!”

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” He said easily, hooking his thumb in his pocket and matching his long strides to your pace. “You’ve never been good at keeping track of time.”

“Hey!” you looked up at him, puffing out your cheeks in an attempt to look serious and fight back a giggle. “I am so good at keeping track of time! Too good! If anything, time should keep track of me!”

“What is that even supposed to mean, kitten?” he chuckled, looking down at you.

“I’m not sure, but when I figure it out I’ll let you know.” you say smugly, hugging your books to your chest.

He hummed to himself, spinning the umbrella a bit to shake off the water while you rounded the corner and pushed the button to cross the street. “I suppose I have no choice but to wait then, don’t I?” Waiting… mm… how long had he been waiting? Was now the time to say something?

Before he could speak, you skipped off ahead when the light lit up, using your binder as a pseudo umbrella. “Hurry up, G~! The timer started!” you called back, turning on your heel as rain began to soak through your hair.

Oh stars…

He was frozen, admiring the way you moved, the lights shining brighter when reflected in the puddles littering the streets. Your eyes somehow shined even brighter with such a giddy smile. Your laughter struck his soul, making him feel weak and ready to fall to his knees.

Gods…

When… when could he say he…

He shook his skull quickly and walked smoothly, easily hiding his internal feelings. “I thought kittens didn’t like the rain? I have plenty of time to cross~” He said, managing a smug grin when you rolled your eyes.

“Killjoy,” you chided, ducking back under his umbrella when he met you at the other side. “Haven’t you ever just wanted to run in the rain?”

“Can’t say I have, kitten,” He said with a teasing grin, “guess I mist my opportunity there.”

You rolled your eyes and nudged him with your hip, “You definitely did, so next time you better be ready.”

He laughed, unable to help blushing a little at the idea of a next time. “I suppose that’s only fair.” He inhaled a shaky breath, his soul starting to thrum faster as your apartment came into view. Running out of time. Why was it so difficult with you? He’d never had this problem before. “Hey, kitten I-”

“Well here’s my stop!” You said cheerfully, running up the steps and pausing at the door. Turning to smile at him, you added, “Thanks so much, G. You’re such a good friend.”“Of course,” He replied with an easy smile, “always happy to help… and…” he glanced away, soul racing, “if you’re not busy this weekend, do you-”

“Aw, G I’m sorry,” you interrupt, “I’m so busy with work and school.” He looked up at you to see you scratching your cheek with a sheepish laugh, “I have to use my weekends for homework…”

Yes, that made sense. He tilted his skull to the side, “Well how about coffee?” He was generally confident and inviting himself in wasn’t unheard of, but he didn’t want to push things with you. Pursuing you was different than others…

You shook your head, mumbling another apology while stepping inside. “I can’t, G, I’m sorry. Maybe after the semester is over?”

“Yes, that sounds fine.” He said, watching the door shut, standing there unmoving as the lock clicked into place. His hand clutched the umbrella so tightly he was surprised it didn’t snap.

Well… he had his answer.

He was just a friend to you, and while that caused his soul to ache he’d have to accept it. Just being near you was enough, at least. He’d have to keep telling himself that.

It was strange, but maybe that’s what attracted him to you. He was used to having monsters and humans alike fawn over him and swoon from his charms. But you…

He sighed and turned away, starting his lonely walk back home, the sounds of rainfall echoing throughout his thoughts. What was once peaceful now felt melancholy, and he ducked his skull down low.

You’d always seen him first. The charms and teasing came after the two of you became friends. You even encouraged him to date and try to find someone to care for, even though he was far better at simple flings and short term relationships.

So why…

Why did it hurt him so badly to think he couldn’t be with you?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize he made it home until he was numbly reaching for his keys. As the lock clicked and the door creaked open, he shook the water off his umbrella and closed it, stepping in with a sigh.

“You’re home early,” a smug voice said from the living room. Papyrus. He was still dressed in a comfortable cream colored sweater and black jeans, sipping coffee while reading a book. His long legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankle. Without looking up, he added, “Let me guess, they said no again, didn’t they?”

“Shut it.” He grumbled, tossing his umbrella on the floor and shrugging off his jacket, chucking it haphazardly at the back of a chair before cutting across the living room.

“It’s your own fault,” Papyrus teased, smirking at his brother, “you were just so persistent to befriend them, proving you can be friends with humans, and now they won’t see you as anything more.” He tsked at the wet footprints all over the carpet, “And take off your shoes, G! You’re soaked!”

G rolled his eye, trying to take them off while walking up the stairs and leaving them where they fell. “Yeah, yeah, if I wanted your input I would’ve asked for it.” He grumbled, his belt jangling as he loosened it and made his way to the bathroom. “‘Sides, I just wanted them to know how I feel.” He muttered before shutting the door, letting himself lean against it. He stared up at the light, swallowing the ache of his soul and gritting his teeth. He honestly had no idea what kind of love terrified him more. This was why he kept others at a distance. After all, it was hard to notice they left if they were never close to begin with, right? No one can turn their back on you if you make an effort to never face them. 

He growled, stripping down and turning on the shower as hot as it could handle. A skeleton couldn’t feel temperatures as easily, but it was still possible to notice a change. Soon steam filled the room, coating his breath with warmth. He stepped in and let the hot water rush down his spine, pressing his forehead against the tiles.

You owed him nothing, he knew that. What mattered most was seeing you smiling again, knowing you were safe and happy. He clenched his fists, remembering how long it took you to smile the first time… so long after the two of you met. Sure, he hadn’t anticipated falling for that smile, but he couldn’t have just walked away from your lonely expression back then. Hell, even knowing the outcome now didn’t change anything. He’d do it all over again, just to see-

An image of you turning on your heel, streetlights illuminating your joy so purely, so innocently. As if your smile was just for him.

He shuddered and clutched at his ribs, squeezing his eye sockets shut and letting the water rush over his skull and bones.

Yes. Even knowing this outcome. Even if he has to watch you fall in love with someone else. He would do this again. He would do anything to save you again.

Just to see you smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s POV this time :)

The moment the door clicked shut, you sank to the floor and held your hand over your racing heart. He sounded like he was going to ask you out on a date, but of course that was silly. You laughed to yourself, taking deep breaths and focusing on calming your heart. You were so foolish, letting emotions get in the way of your friendship. He was… oh gods…

  
How could you not fall for him?  
He’d been so kind, finding you in the storm of your own darkness and pulling you out. His voice was like a song, muting all the internal thoughts in your head, telling you you weren’t good enough or you were too frumpy, to… undesirable to find someone.

  
But G…

  
G was always there, encouraging you to keep trying. Keep going. You never would’ve made it this far in your studies without him there. He’s laughed with you, and comforted you when you’ve cried. How many times have you called him in the middle of the night, just needing to hear his voice to calm the nightmares hovering around you, waiting to latch onto your mind?

  
A weak laugh escaped you, and you pushed yourself to stand. Humans were so simple, weren’t they? If someone was nice enough, was it any wonder one would become infatuated with that person? Or monster?

  
Shaking your head, you held your books close to your chest and ran up to your bedroom, tossing them on your desk. Now you’re starting to sound like him, the way he talks so analytically and coy. He knew what he was doing, and you’d seen it countless times. A charming smile here, a sweet word there, and he had to all but catch them as they swooned before him. Even just watching him flirt with someone made your heart race, imagining his attentions directed at you just made your cheeks burn.

  
But he never has… hell, you’re not even sure if he’s ever tried or even thought about flirting with you.

  
Chewing your bottom lip, you walked into the bathroom to wash your face and comb through your rain soaked hair. Was it gross to not shower before bed?

Maybe, but right now you just wanted to lay in bed and stop thinking.

  
Stop thinking about how cute he was with his umbrella, the warm glow of his golden eye. The way the lights cast so many hues on his bones, or how he always slowed his pace to let you walk comfortably beside him.

  
Stop thinking about how he always seemed to make you smile, and looked so damn happy when he could get you to groan and roll your eyes with one of his jokes. Or how he’d remind you to get enough sleep and not skip meals, even stubbornly pushing snacks into your hands and refusing to let it go until you took a few bites.

  
Tears started to well up in your eyes, and your throat grew tight. He really was such a good friend to you, wasn’t he? You sniffled and wobbled toward your bed, falling face first into your pillows. So why did you have to be the big dumb idiot who fell in love with him?

  
Love… was it love? You had no idea, you were so naive. You hugged your pillow to your chest and squeezed your eyes shut, a few tears escaping. Yes… it had to be love. Why else would it hurt this much?  
Silently you cursed your inexperience. You had always been more introverted, choosing to deal with books more than people. It was just easier that way, less of a risk of embarrassing yourself if no one was around.  
  
Who would’ve thought you’d been so depressed? Even you had been numb to it until he found you, trapped within the darkness haunting your mind. “Oh… G…” you whispered, nuzzling into your pillow as if it was the fluff of his hood, almost hearing him calling you kitten. You started to smile, curling up in a ball and giggling to yourself. “How can you still make me feel better,” you wondered aloud, “when you’re not even here, G?”

  
Kitten… he’s always called you kitten, hasn’t he? Your heart leapt and you snuggled even more into your pillow. Maybe someday you could tell him how he makes you feel? Though… after he’s found his happiness. He’s already done so much for you, trying to help you find yours. The last thing you wanted to do was put him in a situation where he’d feel obligated to accept your feelings. So you’d wait until after he found his own, whatever that could be.

  
“Oh, G,” you whispered to yourself again, starting to feel drowsy from such a long day. G… his golden eye seemed to glow behind your eyelids, and you fell asleep with a smile on your lips.

  
The next morning came far too quickly, and the loud blaring of your alarm quickly roused you from your slumber. You groaned, kicking your legs and disentangling from the covers before sitting up and-

  
Immediately falling back down. You clutched your head arching your spine up and flexing your legs. Dizziness and nausea washed over you and your forehead was burning beneath your fingertips. “No,” you croaked out, “No, no, no, I can’t get sick right now!” Rolling back and forth, as if to shake off the dizziness, you managed to force yourself to sit up again.

  
Blearily you looked around, feeling like a bobblehead and tucking your feet closer to your body. You curse under your breath, resting your elbow on your knee and supporting your head in your hand. It couldn’t be because you had fallen asleep after the rain, right? Who gets sick this quickly?

  
You, of course.

  
Well, sick or not, you still had homework to do.

  
Grumbling to yourself, you threw off the covers and lumbered off to the bathroom, hoping a quick shower could rinse away the sickness you felt. That’s totally how health worked right? Please just let that be how it works for once, you couldn’t afford going to a doctor.

  
The steam helped your breathing, but the heat did little to help with the dizziness. Well, at least today you could stay in snuggled up to your bed with your laptop. Maybe G could- no, you had to stop doing that. You couldn’t keep asking him to help you over every small thing. Hell, last night he knew you’d forget an umbrella and stay in the library too late. When were you going to start being responsible for yourself and stop relying on him? Of course he was… oh he was the sweetest song in your life, but… but you didn’t want your dependency to drive him away.

  
You shut off the water with a determined furrow of your brow. Alright, you won’t tell G you’re sick. No matter what. If he found out, he’d be at your door before you could say no. How did he manage that? He always managed to just… show up somehow, whenever you hinted you might need help. For someone who acted like he never really had anywhere to be, he could definitely get there fast.  
After drying off, you walked into your bedroom to find some comfy clothes, still scrubbing at your ear. Shaking your head, you let out a sigh of relief as the water finally escaped and you could hear more clearly. You hung the towel on the side of your hamper and dressed in sweats and an old tank top, then grabbed your laptop from your desk and crawled back into bed.

  
That smug skeleton must have a six sense or something, because soon after hours of procrastinating with online videos and eating cereal from the box your phone buzzed. You choked and put the box down on the floor and grabbed your phone, reflexively wiping off your face even though he wouldn’t see you.

  
‘Hey, kitten.’ The text read, ‘You’re quiet today, everything okay?’

  
You blushed, your heart starting to thump in your chest. Were you really that predictable? Geez, how much did you text him for him to notice something was off already?

  
‘Um, yeah,’ you typed the words slowly, ‘just busy studying.’

  
‘Ah, I see. That’s good.’ There was a pause for a few minutes, then your phone dinged again. ‘I was worried you might be upset.’

  
‘Upset?’ you replied instantly. Oops. You closed your eyes and breathed slowly, then sent another reply after a reasonable pause, ‘Why would you think I’d be upset?’ Nailed it.

  
‘I don’t know, I feel my intentions may have been unclear last night.’ was his reply.

  
Intentions? What did he mean by that? You glared at the phone, waiting for another text that clarified, but there wasn’t one. How could he be so eloquent and confusing at the same time?

  
‘Sorry, G, I’m not sure I know what you mean.’

  
There, that wasn’t too bad, right? You tapped send and set the phone down, closing a few tabs and starting to bring up your files for the project due next Friday. Totally didn’t set the phone in such a way that you’d see the screen light up the moment he responded. What did he mean? What intentions?

  
An hour passed before he responded again, ‘Yeah, that’s what I thought. You don’t have class today, right?’

  
Well that was a little random, G. You shrugged and typed another reply before returning your attention to your project. ’Nope, just at home studying :)’

  
‘Have you eaten yet? We could try that new cafe that opened up for a lunch break, and I could explain what I meant. Texting is too inefficient.’

  
Your heart stopped and you stared at the screen, floundering. The new cafe! Oh how many times have you walked by it, smelling all the pastries and coffee, just dying to go inside? And G wanted to go with you! But…

  
You placed your free hand to your forehead, still hot to the touch. He can’t know you’re sick. He has his own life to live not taking care of his squishy human friend.

  
‘I would love to, but I really need to study and get this project done… :/‘ your heart aches as you typed, ‘Maybe some other time?’

  
Silence. Not as long of a pause as before, but those two minutes felt like ages.

  
‘Yes, of course. Study hard, kitten.’

  
Why did it feel like you totally screwed things up? You groan and fall back into the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. “G, I…” you start to say softly, reaching up to clutch at the thin fabric over your chest and gritting your teeth. “I’m so afraid… if I say…”

  
If I say how much I need you, you’ll disappear too.

**Author's Note:**

> Original G belongs to borurou


End file.
